


Lune ténébreuse

by Felicia_Vardya



Series: Challenges divers [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, Crossover, Gen, Witchtober
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-01
Updated: 2021-02-26
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:40:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 2,902
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26758879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Felicia_Vardya/pseuds/Felicia_Vardya
Summary: [Witchtober] La mort de sa mère détruit Luna. Elle veut la venger, car, ça n'était pas un accident. Et elle, elle le sait.[crossover à partir du chapitre 3]
Relationships: Luna Lovegood & Crowley (Supernatural), Luna Lovegood & Ginny Weasley, Luna Lovegood & Xenophilius Lovegood
Series: Challenges divers [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2053842
Comments: 56
Kudos: 6





	1. En regardant la pluie tomber

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Witchtober, une série de 31 prompt pour le mois d'Octobre. Le premier est le mot Bougie. (Avec un peu de retard parce que je me suis décidée à la dernière minute de faire le witchtober)

Un ciel d'orage noir et menaçant se profilait à l'horizon, quelque part Luna se disait que le ciel aussi était triste suite à la mort de sa maman, ça n’était pas logique et l’enfant en avait conscience. Mais au vu de sa tristesse alors qu’elle écoutait le mage parler pour l’enterrement de sa maman, elle cherchait à se consoler en se disant que le ciel était aussi triste qu’elle.  
  
La main de son papa se posa sur son épaule et Luna détourna le regard du ciel pour le regarder, lui aussi il était triste.  
  
Luna avait assister à la scène, à la mort de sa maman. Il n’y avait que ses parents qui connaissaient son secret, son don de voyance. Et l’enfant avait eu la vision de ce qui allait se passer, elle avait couru dans le laboratoire de sa maman pour la prévenir mais elle était arrivée trop tard. Elle n'avait pas été blessée.  
  
L’enterrement terminé, Luna regarda la pierre tombale. _Pandora Lovegood_ , était gravé sur le marbre, avec une jolie phrase et ses fleurs préférées. Des iris. Luna en déposa dans le vase et son papa y mit de l’eau d’un _aguamenti_.  
  
Xenophilius ramena Luna chez eux dans le silence, sa fille était malheureuse et il l’était tout autant. Pandora avait été l’amour de sa vie. Depuis qu’il l’avait rencontrée à Poudlard, il n’avait jamais envisagé de vivre sans elle. Luna était tout ce qui lui restait de Pandora, Luna avait été un rayon de soleil jusqu’à _l’accident_. Mais depuis, Xenophilius avait vu son regard s’assombrir. C’était normal, elle devait faire son deuil, mais quelque chose lui disait qu’il ne verrait plus sa fille sourire aussi joyeusement qu’avant. Quelque chose lui disait que ses sourires seraient factices à l’avenir.  
  
La pluie se mit à tomber dès qu’ils furent rentrer, comme s’il avait attendu qu’ils soient rentrés pour laisser éclater sa tristesse. _Et sa colère_ , songea Luna en entendant l’orage gronder. Elle s’assit sur le fauteuil près de la fenêtre, les jambes ramenée contre elle, elle regarda la pluie tomber. Du coin de l’œil, a travers le rideau de ses longs cheveux blonds, Luna vit son papa allumé quelques bougies avec sa baguette. Il en déposa une sur le large rebord de la fenêtre.  
  
Intérieurement, pour ne pas alerter son papa, Luna se fit la promesse que sa maman serait venger. Parce qu’elle savait elle, que l’accident n’en était pas vraiment un, que c’était la faute du monsieur qui avait vendu cet objet à sa maman, l’objet était défectueux à la base et les expériences de sa maman avaient déstabilisé encore plus la magie de l’objet. Ce qui avait causer l’explosion et tuer sa maman. Oui, elle trouverait le moyen de venger sa maman. C’était une promesse. Et les promesse étaient comme des serments.  
  
La flamme de la bougie sur le rebord de la fenêtre sembla briller plus fort après qu’elle se soit fait cette promesse.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Défis de l'Enfer de Dante :  
> Fandom du 18/06/2020 : Harry Potter [Fandom de la semaine]  
> X : Xenophilius Lovegood [Alphabet des personnages]  
> Pop n22 : Dame Eowyn -Douce mais combattante : écrire sur la mer ou écrire sur Luna Lovegood [Collectionner les POPs]  
> Défi de Sarah et Voirloup n°85 : Ecrire une scène pré-canon [**Les défis de Sarah et Voirloup]  
> Balance : Xenophilius Lovegood (HP) [Horoscope]  
> Personnage 51 : Luna Lovegood [Foire aux personnages]  
> Mort 17 : Pandora Lovegood [Foire aux morts]  
> Mot du 19/06/2020 : Flamme [Mot du jour]  
> Couleur du 26/08/2020 : Blond [Couleur du jour]  
> Titre du 22/08/2020 : "En regardant la pluie tomber" [Titre du jour]  
> Blessure 1 : Deuil [La blessure de votre personnage]  
> Foire aux duos 44 : Luna Lovegood / Xenophilius Lovegood [Foire aux duos]  
> Cassandre, la Pythie - mythe grec : Fanfiction Harry Potter : écrire sur Luna Lovegood qui a un don de voyance [Fanfiction de la mythologie]  
> écrire sur Luna Lovegood [Le vol partiel ou complet d'un défi]  
> Première phrase 42 : "Un ciel d'orage noir et menaçant se profilait à l'horizon." (La Promesse d'Émile, Claire Bergeron) [La fin et le début]  
> Vingt-deuxième défi de l'extrême : Combiner au moins 15 défis dans un drabble (max. 500 mots) [Défis de l'extrême]


	2. Après la pluie.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Deuxième thème du _Witchtober_ : Blé

_Aujourd’hui, maman est morte…  
  
_ C’est la seule phrase qu’on peut lire sur un cahier, écrite d’une main enfantine et tremblante. Sur le papier on voit les traces de larmes. Abandonné sur le petit bureau d’une chambre d’enfant, c’était le journal intime d’une petite fille.  
  
La petite fille en question était partie avec un gros grimoire dans les bras, ses longs cheveux blond attaché en un chignon lâche, marcher dans le champ de blé voisin. Le village tout proche était moldu, mais le champ en était assez éloigné pour qu’elle puisse s’y installé pour lire à l’abri des regards.  
  
Elle ne savait pas si elle parviendrait à se remettre de la mort de sa maman, elle s’en voulait de ne pas être arrivée à temps. Elle aurait tellement aimé ne pas avoir ce don de voyance. Elle doutait que son papa s’en remette. Elle savait que sa maman était l’amour de sa vie, et malgré son jeune âge elle savait que ça voulait dire que son papa aimait vraiment beaucoup sa maman.  
  
Luna s’assit dans un coin du champ, à l’ombre d’un arbre, elle inspira profondément. Elle aimait cette odeur qui se dégageait de la terre après qu'il ait plut. _Pétrichor_ , c'était le nom de cette odeur d'après sa maman. Un peu plus loin derrière il y avait un bois, où elle ne pouvait pas aller seule, cet arbre au bord du champ était sa limite. Du moment qu’elle faisait attention si elle croisait des moldus. Elle savait qu’elle devait faire attention, et qu’elle ne pouvait pas montrer de signe de magie. Ça pouvait être dangereux, et elle savait que son papa ne s’en remettrait pas du tout s’il lui arrivait quelque chose.  
  
Luna se mordit la lèvre en hésitant un peu alors qu’elle avait ouvert le grimoire à une page particulière.  
  
 _Ça va brisé le cœur de papa si je fais ça_ , songea l’enfant en regardant la double page sur laquelle la façon d’invoquer un démon des croisement était indiquée, _mais si je ne le fais pas... ce marchand va continuer ses activités. Et d’autres maman pourraient mourir._  
  
Les aurors croyaient fermement à un accident, ils l’avaient dit et répété plusieurs fois. Et malgré son jeune âge, elle avait bien vu qu’ils considéraient que son papa était fou. Elle ne les aimait pas, ils étaient venus avec des préjugés à cause du journal de son papa, et ils n’avaient pas fait correctement leur travail. C’était à cause d’eux qu’elle allait devoir faire appel à un démon. Elle leva le regard du grimoire l’air déterminée, oui, elle allait le faire.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fandom du 18/06/2020 : Harry Potter [Fandom de la semaine]  
> L comme : Luna Lovegood [Alphabet des personnages]  
> Défi de Sarah et Voirloup n°85 : Ecrire une scène pré-canon [Les défis de Sarah et Voirloup]  
> Cassandre, la Pythie - mythe grec : Fanfiction Harry Potter : écrire sur Luna Lovegood qui a un don de voyance [Fanfiction de la mythologie]  
> écrire sur Luna Lovegood [Le vol partiel ou complet d'un défi]  
> Blessure 1 : Deuil [La blessure de votre personnage]  
> Couleur du 26/08/2020 : Blond [Couleur du jour]  
> Personnage 51 : Luna Lovegood [Foire aux personnages]  
> Titre du 03/09/2020 : "Après la pluie." [Titre du jour]  
> Mot inconnu de la semaine du 17/05/2020 : Pétrichor (def : odeur particulière, habituellement agréable, que prend la terre après la pluie.) [Mot inconnu de la semaine]  
> 201\. grimoire [Si tu l'oses]  
> Personnage - Lovegood, Luna [Retraçons Harry Potter]  
> Lieu du 05/09/2020 : Planète Terre [Lieu du jour]  
> POP n3 : Harley Quinn : Les couleurs : Écrire sur Luna Lovegood ou sur un personnage qui porte toujours les mêmes couleurs [Collectionner les Pops]  
> Première phrase 24 : "Aujourd’hui, maman est morte." (L'Étranger, Albert Camus) [La fin et le début]   
> Vingt-deuxième défi de l'extrême : Combiner au moins 15 défis dans un drabble (max. 500 mots) [Défis de l'extrême]


	3. Sous un ciel de cendres

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [Thème 3 : Chauve-souris]  
> Pacte avec un démon en pleine nuit

Le soleil s’était couché depuis longtemps quand Luna s’assit sur son lit, elle savait que son papa dormait et elle savait qu’elle était censée dormir. Mais elle avait quelque chose à faire, le regard de l’enfant se posa sur le cadre poser sur sa table de nuit, une photo de sa maman et elle, animée comme toutes les photographies sorcières. La petite fille regarda la photo pendant quelques instants.  
  
« Ne m’en veut pas, maman. » Murmura-t-elle.  
  
Sur la photo la belle femme blonde embrassa tendrement le front de fille en souriant avec douceur.  
  
« Je t’aime, maman. » Chuchota Luna en se levant du lit. Elle s’habilla rapidement et sans bruit, récupéra la petite boite dans laquelle elle avait mit ce qu’il fallait pour invoquer le démon. Elle n’avait pas peur, elle savait que ça allait bien se passer, même si elle n’avait aucun détail de sa rencontre. Elle ne voyait pas son avenir, juste celui des autres, le sien était flou.  
  
Déterminée elle sortit discrètement de la maison. En s’éloignant elle jeta un coup d’œil en arrière, elle aimait l’apparence si particulière de sa maison. Luna inspira profondément, elle avait encore dix ans pour en profiter à fond. La lune et les étoiles brillaient, c’était une belle nuit pour passer un pacte.  
  
_Mais... Personne ne doit savoir, je dois garder ça secret_ , songea l’enfant en se dirigeant vers le seul carrefour qu’elle connaissait. Alors qu’elle venait d’y arrivé, un léger bruit attira son attention, mais en regardant elle ne vit qu’une chauve-souris en train de voler, rassurée, la fillette creusa le sol rapidement et y mit la petite boite avant de remettre la terre par dessus. Puis, elle s’assit sur le bord de la route, ramenant ses jambes contre elle, patiente.  
  
Quand Crowley apparu à quelques mètres du croisement, il ne s’attendait pas à voir une enfant. Il s’attendait à tout sauf à ça. Elle leva les yeux quand il s’approcha, elle le regardait sans peur. Une sorcière. Le démon s’approcha et s’accroupit devant l’enfant, plongeant ses yeux rouges dans les yeux bleu de la fillette.  
  
« Est-ce que tu as conscience de ce que tu fais ? »  
  
« Bien sûr. » Répondit l’enfant d’une voix douce. « Ma maman est morte, et il faut que le responsable soit puni. La justice ne le fera pas, et j’en suis incapable. »  
  
« Très bien. »  
  
Passer un pacte avec une enfant c’était une première pour Crowley. Mais il acceptait. Une âme de plus, et surtout l’âme d’une jeune sorcière. Elle avait une âme forte et pour le moment totalement pure malgré l’envie de vengeance.  
  
Le pacte fut conclu. L’enfant avait parfaitement conscience de ce qu’elle faisait, elle savait qu’elle n’avait plus que dix ans à vivre. Et ça semblait ne pas la toucher. Alors que la fillette s’éloignait sur le chemin pour rentrer chez elle, Crowley l’observa, il allait garder un œil sur elle, elle l’intriguait.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Défis de l'Enfer de Dante :  
> C : Crowley [Alphabet des personnages]  
> Fandom du 18/06/2020 : Harry Potter [Fandom de la semaine]  
> Mot du 16/08/2020 : Étoiles [Mot du jour]  
> 503\. Nuit [Si tu l'oses]  
> 41\. Personne ne doit savoir. [Les 200 citations de Contre des Royaumes]  
> Lieux - Maison des Lovegood [Retraçons Harry Potter]  
> Lieu du 05/09/2020 : Planète Terre [Lieu du jour]  
> Foire aux duos 48 : Luna Lovegood (HP) / Crowley (Supernatural) [Foire aux duos]  
> Première phrase 62 : "Le soleil s'était couché." (Dors bien cette nuit, Karen Rose) [La fin et le début]  
> Personnage 51 : Luna Lovegood [Foire aux personnages]  
> Couleur du 26/08/2020 : Blond [Couleur du jour]  
> Cassandre, la Pythie - mythe grec : Fanfiction Harry Potter : écrire sur Luna Lovegood qui a un don de voyance [Fanfiction de la mythologie]  
> Célébrité du 02/10/2020 : Mark Sheppard [Célébrité du jour]  
> L : Lune [Alphabet des thèmes]  
> Cent soixante septième baiser : Un baiser dans une photo [Le défi des baiser]  
> Titre du 26/09/2020 : "Sous un ciel de cendres" [Titre du jour]  
> ACTION 126 : Passer un pacte avec un démon [Foire aux folles actions]  
> Crossover à la chaine - 1 : Harry Potter / Supernatural [Crossover à la chaîne]  
> écrire sur Luna Lovegood [Le vol partiel ou complet d'un défi]  
> Défi de l’extrême : Vingt-deuxième défi de l'extrême : Combiner au moins 15 défis dans un drabble (max. 500 mots) [Défi de l'extrême]


	4. La promesse d'un avenir

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt n°4 du witchtober : Futur/Avenir

Les jours avaient filés, très vite, presque trop vite. Ils étaient devenus des semaines, puis des mois. Luna avait peu a peu recommencer à sourire, et à rêvasser, même si ses sourires étaient très souvent factices. Sauf le jour où Crowley avait remplit sa part du marché, elle n’avait pas eu besoin de voir la Gazette du Sorcier, elle l’avait vu avant que ça n’arrive. Et elle avait eu un vrai sourire heureux pendant toute une journée.  
  
Xenophilius quant à lui s’était plongé dans son travail, et passait le plus de temps possible avec Luna, pour lui faire découvrir tout ces animaux et toutes ces créatures que les gens pensaient imaginaires. Xenophilius était persuadé qu’ils existaient.  
  
Elle contemplait le plafond de sa chambre, sur lequel sa maman avait peint les constellations grâce à la magie, le soir les étoiles peintes étaient légèrement lumineuses. Avant elle rêvait de devenir magizoologiste et de découvrir toutes ces créatures et ces animaux soit disant imaginaires, elle rêvait de prouver à tous que son père n’était pas un illuminé comme les gens disaient.  
  
_Mais tout à changer_ , songea Luna, _j’ai vendu mon âme. Je ne peux pas rêver à cet avenir que je m’imaginait._ Tout ça, cette expérience lui avait fait gagner en maturité, et pourtant extérieurement elle avait toujours l’air de l’ancienne Luna. Rêveuse et joyeuse. Elle ne voulait pas rendre son papa encore plus triste qu’il l’était déjà en agissant autrement que comme avant.  
  
Se tournant sur le côté pour faire face au mur, Luna ferma les yeux en se recroquevillant, elle assumait ce qu’elle avait fait bien sûr, elle savait qu’elle ne pouvait pas revenir en arrière, mais elle était triste.  
  
Un bruit la fit sursauter et elle se redressa brusquement pour voir au milieu de sa chambre le démon avec qui elle avait passer un pacte. Il tenait dans ses bras quelque chose qui remuait et froissait le costume qu’il portait. Clignant des yeux Luna s’assit correctement sur son lit, son regard se plongeant dans les yeux rouges du démon elle pencha la tête sur le côté et désigna la chose remuante.  
  
« Qu’est-ce que c’est ? »  
  
S’approchant du lit, Crowley déposa son chargement et s’accroupit. Cette enfant l’intriguait. Il l’avait observée -pour ne pas dire espionnée- pendant ces derniers mois.  
  
« Un bébé chien de l’enfer. »  
  
Tendant doucement la main vers l’animal invisible, Luna le laissa sentir son odeur alors qu’elle ne lâchait pas Crowley du regard.  
  
« Pourquoi ? » Demanda Luna alors qu’un petit museau frottait contre sa main tendue. Elle ne le voyait pas, mais elle avait déjà décidé qu’elle l’aimait bien.  
  
« Tu m’intrigues, Luna Lovegood, et je suis curieux de voir ce que tu feras avec lui. »  
  
Elle eut l'impression avec ces quelques mots, qu'il y avait autre chose pour elle dans le futur que l'enfer. Que ce chiot était la promesse d'un avenir différent de ce dont elle avait si souvent rêver, mais un avenir quand même.  
  
« C’est un mâle ? »  
  
« Oui. » Un des petits de son propre chien de l’enfer, mais il nierait à tout jamais avoir offert l’un de ces petits à une jeune humaine.  
  
« D’accord. »  
  
Caressant la tête invisible sur chiot, Luna se pencha pour déposer un petit baiser sur la joue du démon.  
  
« Merci ! » Dit-elle avec un magnifique sourire. Le genre de sourire qui ferait fondre n’importe qui, mais pas un démon comme lui, décida Crowley en se relevant. Il partit après quelques avertissements concernant le chiot. Il n'était pas dit qu'il laisserait une petite humaine voir à quel point il était surpris.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Défis de l'Enfer de Dante :  
> Célébrité du 02/10/2020 : Mark Sheppard [Célébrité du jour]  
> Personnage 51 : Luna Lovegood [Foire aux personnages]  
> C : Crowley [Alphabet des personnages]  
> Cassandre, la Pythie - mythe grec : Fanfiction Harry Potter : écrire sur Luna Lovegood qui a un don de voyance [Fanfictions de la mythologie]  
> Titre du 09/06/2020 : La promesse d'un avenir [Titre du jour]  
> Couleur du 23/09/2020 : Rouge [Couleur du jour]  
> Crowley donne un bébé chien de l'enfer à Luna (protecteur invisible tout ça tout ça) [Un défi pour soi-même et pour les autres]  
> Crossover à la chaine - 1 : Harry Potter / Supernatural [Crossover à la chaîne]  
> Foire aux duos 48 : Luna Lovegood (HP) / Crowley (Supernatural) [Foire aux duos]  
> Fandom du 18/06/2020 : Harry Potter [Fandom de la semaine]  
> Balance : Xenophilius Lovegood (HP) [Horoscope]  
> écrire sur Luna Lovegood [Vol partiel ou complet d'un défi]  
> 969\. Vendre mon âme (j'ai vendu mon âme) [Si tu l'oses]  
> Deux cent trente-cinquième baiser : Un baiser sur la joue [Le défi des baisers]  
> Défi baiser 24 : Un baiser sur la joue. Contrainte : Doit être fait par un enfant [Foire aux baisers]  
> Mot du 16/08/2020 : Étoiles [Mot du jour]


	5. Regarder les étoiles

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Une soirée entre filles chez les Lovegood à l'approche de l'été

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thème n°5 : étoiles  
> Merci à Voirloup pour m'avoir proposer le nom du chiot ! Love you 🧡

« Luna, Luna ! » Appela Ginny, après cinq minutes à parler dans le vide.  
  
Luna sursauta et cessa de caresser Nargole, le jeune _Chien de l’Enfer_ que Crowley lui avait donner, pour regarder Ginny.  
  
« Quoi ? »  
  
« Tu as changer. » Fit remarquer la rouquine en regardant l’espace vide sur les genoux de son amie, Luna semblait caresser quelque chose mais elle ne voyait rien.  
  
« Maman est morte, c’est pour ça que j’ai changé. » Répondit Luna en recommençant à caresser le chiot, elle ne le voyait pas, mais elle sentait sa présence, et son poids sur ses genoux. L’invisibilité du chiot n’était pas un problème pour elle, il était le cadeau de Crowley. Le cadeau du démon à qui elle avait vendu son âme. Peut-être aurait-elle du être effrayée, peut-être aurait-elle du craindre cet animal. Mais elle n’y arrivait pas. Elle aurait probablement du craindre Crowley aussi. Les démons n’étaient _pas_ gentil, et elle savait que Crowley envisageait de faire d’elle un démon, et elle n’avait pas peur de ça. Ce dont elle avait peur, c’était de ne plus être elle-même.  
  
« Luna... »  
  
Luna secoua la tête pour se sortir de ses pensées, faisant voler ses longs cheveux blond autour d’elle.  
  
« Ginny... » Luna jeta un coup d’œil vers la porte du bureau de son papa, elle était entrouverte et il travaillait encore. Ginny était venue passé la soirée et elle passerai aussi la nuit chez eux. « Viens voir les étoiles avec moi. » Chuchota Luna.  
  
Ginny cligna des yeux, surprise, mais elle lui fit un grand sourire et elle se leva d’un bond. Luna se leva plus doucement, posant son chiot au sol, elle attrapa la main de Ginny et l’entraîna vers la porte d’entrée.  
  
« Papa ! On va regarder les étoiles ! » Cria-t-elle.  
  
Une fois dehors, Luna entraîna Ginny près d’un arbre, au pied duquel elles s’assirent. L’été approchait, il faisait bon. Elles pouvaient tranquillement venir observer les étoiles. Assises l’une à côté de l’autre, elles regardaient le ciel, Luna montrait les constellations qu’elle connaissait à Ginny et racontait l’histoire associée qu’elle connaissait.  
  
De la fenêtre de son bureau Xenophilius les regarda un moment en souriant. Elles étaient adorables, et sa petite Luna retrouvait doucement sa joie de vivre, même si elle se perdait souvent dans ses pensées.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Situation 329 : A et B observent les étoiles [1001 situations]  
> Prompt 165 : "Viens voir les étoiles avec moi" [Prompt par millier]  
> Lion : Personnage : Luna Lovegood (HP) [Horoscope]  
> Mot du 16/08/2020 : Étoiles [Mot du jour]  
> Fandom du 18/06/2020 : Harry Potter [Fandom de la semaine]  
> Crossover à la chaîne - 2 : Harry Potter / Supernatural [Crossover à la chaîne]  
> Cassandre, la Pythie - mythe grec : Fanfiction Harry Potter : écrire sur Luna Lovegood qui a un don de voyance [Fanfictions de la mythologie]  
> écrire sur Luna Lovegood [Vol partiel ou complet d'un défi]  
> Lieu du 25/10/2020 : Angleterre [Lieu du jour]  
> Personnage - Lovegood, Luna [Retraçons Harry Potter]  
> Foire aux duos 104 : Luna Lovegood & Ginny Weasley [Foire aux duos]  
> Personnage 51 : Luna Lovegood [Foire aux personnages]  
> Première phrase 66 : "- [Prénom], [Prénom] !" (Smoke, Dan Vyleta) [La fin et le début]  
> L comme Luna Lovegood [Alphabet des personnages]  
> Couleur du 26/08/2020 : Blond [Couleur du jour]  
> Défi de Sarah et Voirloup n°85 - Ecrire une scène pré-canon [Les défis de Sarah et Voirloup]  
> Luna Lovegood [De secondaire à principal]  
> 743\. constellations [Si tu l'oses]  
> Vingt-deuxième défi de l'extrême : Combiner au moins 15 défis dans un drabble (max. 500 mots) [Défis de l'extrême]


	6. Expédition au japon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nargole est un jeune chien de l'enfer, Nargole aime sa petite maîtresse et la protège de tout.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sixième prompt : Marais/Marécage

Son papa lui avait dit qu’il avait une piste pour une créature dont il cherchait à prouver l’existence, quelque part au japon. C’était loin. Son papa allait être très occuper. Mais ça allait, elle avait Nargole, même si elle ne le voyait pas il lui tenait compagnie. C’était la première expédition depuis la mort de sa maman. Et même si c’était étrange de partir en expédition sans elle, Luna était contente que leur vie reprenne doucement son cours normal.  
  
L’hôtel était agréable, dans un petit village pratiquement totalement moldus, l’hôtel était mixte ses propriétaires étaient un sorcier pour l’homme et une moldue pour sa femme. La fille cadette des propriétaires parlait anglais, et avait accepter de lui apprendre quelques mots de japonais, Luna passait des heures avec l’autre fille quand cette dernière n’allait pas à l’école du village.  
  
Elle s’était aventurée hors du village, avec son matériel de dessin, elle aimait dessiner et peindre. Oh elle ne se prenait pas pour une grande artiste, mais elle aimait ça, elle avait encore beaucoup à apprendre mais Luna pensait qu’elle ne se débrouillait pas trop mal.  
  
Cherchant l’endroit parfait pour s’installer Luna ne remarqua pas qu’elle s’approchait d’une partie un peu marécageuse de la pairie. Par contre Nargole l’avait remarquer, et il attrapa la jupe de sa petite maîtresse entre ses crocs pour qu’elle s’arrête.  
  
« Nargole ? » Luna pencha la tête sur le côté en s’arrêtant pour regarder dans la direction du chien, sans comprendre ce qu’il avait.  
  
Un bruit la fit sursauter, puis, elle vit l’origine de ce bruit. Elle reconnu un Kappa. Elle connaissait presque par cœur le livre _Vie et habitat des animaux fantastique_ de _Newt Scamander_. Luna déglutit en serrant ses affaires contre elle. Elle savait que ces créatures étaient dangereuses. Et elle ne savait pas quoi faire, enfin elle ne savait plus, elle devait l’avoir lu dans le livre mais elle était figée, incapable de bouger alors que la créature approchait.  
  
Un grognement se fit entendre, c’était la première fois qu’elle l’entendait mais Luna était sûre que c’était Nargole. Le kappa semblait perdu. Puis, elle le vit basculer en arrière, pousser par quelque chose d’invisible. Le kappa chercha à se défendre, et griffa quelque chose, mais Nargole réussit à le repousser et à le mordre. Il était encore jeune mais il était un chien de l’enfer, il était plus dangereux qu’un kappa.  
  
Au bout de quelques minutes, de très très longues minutes, la créature malmenée par le jeune chien de l’enfer s’enfuit sans demander son reste. Luna lâcha ses affaires et se laissa tomber à genoux, la peur l’avait paralysée et elle ne se sentait pas capable de bouger.  
  
Nargole rejoignit sa petite maîtresse en boitillant un peu, la créature avait réussit à le griffer a une patte. Et quand elle le prit dans ses bras, le jeune chien de l’enfer se laissa faire, sans même se débattre alors qu’elle le serrait fort.  
  
Luna resta à genoux dans l’herbe à serrer Nargole contre elle pendant un long moment, incapable de bouger, incapable de retourner à l’hôtel. C’est ainsi que Xenophilius retrouva sa fille, il la ramena à l’hôtel. Luna lui demanda de soigner cet animal invisible qu’elle avait dans les bras et il le fit, sans poser de question, l’animal avait protéger Luna alors pour Xenophilius ce qu’il était n’avait aucune importance.


End file.
